DBx: Guts vs Garruk Wildspeaker
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Planeswalker, after Planeswalker, the Apex Predator, Garruk was still hunting who is now a member of the Gatewatch. But then, a Zweihander wielding swordmaster wants to end Garruk's Planeswalker Slaughtering. Will Guts do the Impossible & kill a Planeswalker, or will Garruk live, Planeswalk, and murder more sheep like the ferocious Fenrir he is? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: ??? Time: ~4615 in Mending Standards. A Planeswalker. Dead. She was trying to escape the Apex Predator by Planeswalking off the anonymous Plane. That Apex Predator, Garruk Wildspeaker, was hunting down a certain Walker who cursed him under the Chain Veil's influence. He has seriously gone mad. Garruk: DEATHMAGE!!! QUIT MESSING WITH ME!!! The "Deathmage", Liliana Vess, has currently been with his long time Friend, now Traitor Jace Beleren; a member of the Gatewatch that allied with her to save the Multiverse. To Garruk, this was a basterdization of a team that tries far too hard. Garruk: '' GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! '' In a sightful rage, Garruk swung his axe; almost as big as himself, at whole trees. Whole groups of them, husked out of their roots, were all ripping out more trees with just one swing... SHING!!! But a man cloaked in black, sliced the whole wall with one slash of his Dragonslayer. He was the one and only Guts. Garruk wasn't impressed at his tiny body, at least compared to his immense 8ft. sized body. Garruk: YOU! WHERE IS THE DAMNED WITCH!? Guts: Stand aside. Garruk simply stood his ground. Garruk: YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND... WHERE THE HELL IS THE DEATHMAGE!!!!!? Guts: I said stand aside! Garruk: WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!!!!!!!!!!! The roar was so loud, all wildlife scattered as they ran, flew, or swam... Guts had enough with such Rhetoric, but one word kept echoing into his mind... DEATHMAGEDEATHMAGEDEATHMAGE Guts: He seems to have a troubled soul... I'll have to deal with him too... Garruk: (That Black Knight wannabe doesn't understand the PAIN I've been through to kill Liliana Vess! Screw Brains! I am a Killer of Gods! This man has no Spark! This Should be easier than killing a true Planeswalker...!) The Two went, and their weapons clashed... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Part 1: Violence But Garruk's superior size and strength pushed Guts' Dragonslayer to the ground, all while pinning him in a defenseless status. Wanting to fight back, Guts used his arm cannon to shoot out flames. Garruk had no choice but to tank immense damage; he killed zombies as well, which to him, was far worse. While Guts got up, Garruk's helm melted into molten steel that burnt his face. Enraged, Garruk summoned a Horde of beasts charging right at Guts; who murdered them all with just one swing of his Dragonslayer. But all those curs ended up being a Distraction, as Garruk & his PIERCING purple eyes, slammed down his axe, & with enough strength, made a huge scar on Guts' chest. But that was the least of his worries. He used his Arm again; this time, to fire arrows like mad. But Garruk was clever enough to deflect his adversaries' Gatling Arrow capability. Desperate, Guts used a bomb on Garruk, with spikes attached to it. BOOOOOM!!! The last thing Garruk wanted was to has his Spark destroyed. His right pec was destroyed. Garruk bled madly, but he was still standing. Garruk ran at some trees, and chopped hundreds at Guts, who easily sent the timber across the arena. But Garruk spotted something at his neck: a tattoo, he thought... But Demonic hordes were watching the fight in action, and the Apex Predator was the first to notice... Before Guts could respond, Garruk crushed his face with his fist. Garruk: YOU VLASHIMO DEFICATION!!! YOU HAVE SIDED WITH THE FUCKING DEATHMAGE!!! Guts: You are a reckless, and brainless warrior. The demons are not after you. They're after the both of us. Garruk then remembered the mark on Guts' neck. Was that, why the monsters arrived? Is it a demonic magnet? But despite thinking these thoughts, the Chain Veil that cursed Garruk corrupted these thoughts, and converted them to the same thought from before: '' DIE YOU FUCKING DEATHMAGE!!!!! '' Desperate that Guts couldn't handle the monsters on his own, he donned the Berserker Armor, and Part two will start in a few more seconds... Garruk fought the Undead before, but he never saw monsters like these... ---- Part 2: Revolution Guts was no stranger to monsters like zombies, but the Undead Horde kept coming at him. Out of pure spite, Garruk sided with the Zombies, and summoned more Beasts to back them up. This was a whole new ball game for Guts, but one swing of his Dragonslayer killed many hellbound beings; his Armor wasn't even phased. But Garruk slammed his axe diagonally, and only the armor was hinging at itself. It immediately repaired itself, albeit, very painfully. Guts swung his Dragonslayer at more Zombies, but all that pain Garruk dealt made him go insane, and unleash his inner Demon. Even worse; His inner Demon was being further corrupted by the Chain Veil's influence. Guts no longer cared if he had to kill Garruk. Garruk swung his axe at Guts, ripping through Guts' Lower Abdomen. But once again, it repaired itself. Garruk needed to stop the undead horde from getting closer. He summoned more beasts, and tried hard to remember the weakness of Guts' Brand/Tattoo/Thing... Garruk: (SHIT. WHERE IS IT?! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!!!!!) Despite the Veil rearranging his mind, Garruk remembered the mark that was located as a magnet for abominations like those Zombies around them. Garruk Summoned MORE beasts to earn more time. Ultimately, he struck at Guts' Mark, while cutting through the right side of Guts' Armor. Epilogue: Fatal Kill. (Cue Final Blow) The Mark, blasted. The Zombies simply wandered away from the fight. Guts was relieved of his Brand, but Garruk was still enraged as after all that teaming with the Horde, Guts was still, certainly alive. Guts removed his armor before it got the Best of him. Guts: Thanks, Predator. That Brand was attracting Monsters a many like a magnet. Now we can finish this off! Garruk: No shit. The two clashed weapons, and so far, Guts had the upper hand, as he blasted Garruk. Now gushing blood, Garruk attacked quicker than before. Guts swung his Dragonslayer, now that human muscle was exposed. But Garruk trapped the steel slab with his Axe. Guts never found out why Garruk's Axe never broke still... But he did find out the source of Garruk's power; A Planeswalker spark. But Guts was too slow to deignite it, as Garruk merely split him, head first, then the Spinal Cord, Guts fell to the ground, dead. (Final Blow ends) Garruk: (That idiot should've kept his suit on...) But before Guts could Ascend into Heaven, Garruk made a connection, Gut's Awful Past, all the way to horrifying end. Entire moments of Guts' life flashed before his eyes: The birth from Death, the mental and emotional weaknesses of his childhood, even The Band of the Hawk warning Guts that their leader, Griffin, now Femto, is the ultimate evil. Garruk swore vengeance on Femto for ruining what was actually a friend's life, and even tempting him to do so, when he should do it himself. Garruk: Femto... Wherever you fly, mark my words... I WILL KILL YOU AFTER I DEAL WITH THE DEATHMAGE AND HER FRIENDS!!!!! I SHALL MURDER YOU IF IT TAKES, FOR NOW I CAN DESTROY SPARKS BY CONNECTING TO THIS BASTARD ON THE GROUND!!! WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH THE GATEWATCH, YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!!!!!!! Garruk then planeswalked to another Anonymous Plane of Existence... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: BUT GUTS IS TOO BADASS TO DIE!!! Jocelyn: Oh, SHUT UP!!! Charizard died TWICE! Shadow died TWICE!!! Boomstick: Goddammit... The WINNER is... GARRUK WILDSPEAKER Next Time Tezzeret: Fools... I consider my escape a victory... While the Undead slowed me down, it is no matter of any kind. But now, that Deathmage and her Gatewatch crew have their sights set on Nicol Bolas, & I sense a darker foe than him will finish the job... VS Bastion: Dweet Dweet Dweet! WIP Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs TCG themed DBXs Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Axe themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights